the secert that will change everything
by badness101
Summary: harry is back at his aunts and uncles for the summer and he finds out that james isnt his father. if james isnt then who is betaed by icklecassikins
1. what did harry do?

A secret that will change everything

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that looks familiar in the story. I am writing this because I like Harry Potter and writing.**

**A/N: this is the same story but a little better! this is beta'd. Review and let me know how this is.**

**Chapter one: What did Harry do?**

**The family living at number Four Privet drive was anything but normal. They tried as hard as they could to be normal but no matter what they did or said, they were far from it. The women looked like a horse with a giraffe neck, the eldest male was the size and weight of an elephant, one of the chilren was the size and weight of a baby whale, and last but not lest the last child was not like any of them. He was as different from them as different could be. He was a wizard, but not any wizard but the boy-who-lived, known as Harry Potter. He was famous for something he had no control over and hated the fame. If that wasn't bad enough, his Aunt and Uncle, the Dursleys hated him for what he was. They hated everything to do with magic, they hated Harry's parents and hated him. They just wished that they could be normal. **

**Each summer he would go back to his Aunt's and Uncle's house so he had "protection." But all that being there accomplished was to make him miserable and abused. This summer wasn't any different. **

**Harry was lying in his bed. It was two days before his birthday and he would be spending it in his room, the smallest room in the house, even then everything in the room wasn't his. The only things he could call his was his wizarding items and his owl. Even the clothes we wore wasn't his as he believed. **

**His aunt and uncle knew he couldn't do magic out of school, they have known from years before he would get expelled if he used magic out of school, but that didn't stop them from locking him in his room if something out of the ordinary happened. He loved being in his room but he never told anyone this because then he wouldn't be in there for a punishment then, instead he probably would be beaten and in the cupboard under the stairs, so he kept his mouth shut. **

**Since he was locked in his room, all he could do was the homework his teachers had given him over the summer. Which turned out to be quite a lot. He decided not to worry about history of magic or divination, since he was dropping those courses. Instead he worked on the ones he hoped and knew he would get into. Since he threw himself into his homework and put in as much information as in possible, he was done within the first week with more then his teachers had asked for. He needed something else to do. **

**When he finished his homework, he sent Hedwig to his friends with wizard money to get food and books. Harry and Hedwig would be fed only twice a day and that was only bread and water, once in a while if he was really quiet he would get vegtable soup. Harry wanted some books to study and train. **

**He was now waiting for his owl to return with his stuff. his Uncle was smart enough to leave room for his owl to fly in and out of the window, because if he didn't he knew Harry would find someway to let the order know he couldn't send letters, then there would be hell for him to pay. Heaven forbid those people come near his family again. **

**The order was sending daily owls now. They somehow found out that Harry was on room arrest. Harry had no doubt to how since he was heavily guarded. They wouldn't listen to a thing Harry said no matter how many owls he sent and told them. He gave up after a week. **

**----------------------------------------**

**Sirius was angry because he knew that Harry was mistreated but the order thought he was punished for doing something he shouldn't have. Sirius read all the letters Harry sent and understood what Harry was saying. If he had used magic everyone would have known immediately. They had a lot of support in the ministry that they would have known, they just weren't seeing that yet.**

**Sirius got a letter from him begging him to get Lupin to go out and get him some books. Sirus knew that Harry didn't do anything, using his brain for once and not listening to Dumbledore, he sent Lupin out to get the stuff Harry had asked for. When Remus got back he sent the stuff off with a letter saying**

_**Harry,**_

**_I want you to give me your word that you didn't do anything and tell me why the muggles locked you in your room. I have read the letters you have sent and I believe you. The order is too brainwashed by Dumbledore at the moment to see it. If you did do something like that, then I'm sure someone would have spotted it. If I can show the others that you gave me your word that you didn't do anything to be punished for then maybe they'll send some people to get you out. Please send your answer back ASAP so we can get you out._**

_**- Sirius**_

_**------------------------------**_

**Hedwig flew into Harry's room the next day with some other owls he didn't reconize, but he did see Pig there. Harry untied everything off the owls and let them take a drink from Hedwig's dish then they flew off. Hedwig stayed behind in case Harry needed her to send off any answers and to rest with her master. **

**Harry put all the letters in one pile and started opening the parcels he was sent. From Sirius and Lupin he got some advance Defense Against the Dark Arts books. A few Charm books from Ron. Hermione sent him a book on wandless magic, some books on potions, and two books about healing. Mad-Eye Moody sent him books on being an auror since he found out about Harry's profession choice to be after his schooling ended. Harry guessed that he found out from Sirus and Lupin that he wanted books to study and train from. **

**Harry then turned to his letters. There were a lot more letters then there were books. He opened Ron's first. It said**

_**Hey Mate,**_

**_You really didn't pull anything on your uncle did you? Everyone here thinks you did. Mad-Eye just sent you something because he says you could at least be doing something useful while you are being punished. I didn't have enough room to send food I'll send that when Pig gets back. Write soon mate._**

_**- Ron**_

**Hermione's letter said the same thing but she had also told Harry that she bought an owl. After reading these first two he was mad. "Do they really think I'd try to pull something when every move I make is watched? Don't they think they would have seen me?" he said out loud. He wrote back saying that he didn't pull anything, thanked them for the stuff and congratulated to Hermione for her owl. Then he opened Sirius' letter and read it. 'Finally someone who knows I didn't do anything.' he thought happy that his godfather is behind him. He wrote Sirius back saying**

_**Sirius**_

**_Thank you and Professor Lupin for everything. Thank you for believing that I didn't do anything, I swear to you I didn't. I'll tell you more when I see you,I'll explain what really happened. I'm glad you survived the battle last month and that your here for me. They are punishing me for using magic. I didn't because I'm still enrolled at Hogwarts, last I checked anyways. _**

_**- Harry**_

**The next one was from the Order telling him off for trying to pull something right in front of them and that he is lucky they didn't see him. Then one from the headmaster telling him to start behaving. He wrote back to both of them telling them that he would try to behave. He was happy to see that Sirius didn't sign the one from the order, he knew that there probably was a big fight about it when he refused. Then he sent his letters off with Hedwig, telling her to take them all to the Headquarters.**

**When he turned back to his bed to finish his homework he saw two envelopes that he had forgotten about. They were his owl results and Hogwarts letter. He was happy to see he passed everything but History of Magic and Divination. He was more then happy to fail and be forced to drop those two subjects. He was pleased to see that he got a O in potions even if he had to put up with Snape until he finished his schooling at Hogwarts. When he looked again he saw he could take all the classes needed to become an auror, he smiled. **

**Then he opened his letter from Hogwarts. A prefect badge, a Quidditch captain badge and four pieces of paper fell out. The normal one about when and where to catch the school train and to meet the other prefects in the front of the train, one with all the subjects he could take for the next two years, a blank piece of paper, a paper saying he could stop being a captain at any time.**

**He took the paper where he had to pick his classes were. It said to just tap the box next to the course and say "Yes" or "No". He picked DADA, transfiguration, charms, potions and arithmancy. When he looked over at the piece of blank paper it wasn't blank anymore. It had all of the supplies he would need for the year. He hid everything under his loose floorboard so his Uncle wouldn't wreck it if he came in on one of his raves. Then he went back to his homework.**

**End of chapter**


	2. secrets reveled and punishments handed o...

Chapter two: secrets reveled and punishments handed out

Sirus woke up after a short nap. Something had woken him up. He looked behind him and saw Hedwig. "You had to wake me up for what reason?" The bird gave him a look that said "you have forgotten; some godfather you are." Sirus thought for a minute then remembered Harry's sixteenth birthday. He took the note that Harry sent him. "That was quick." he read the note and sighed. "He didn't do anything. If he did then he will be in trouble when the order goes to get him. I'll get Remus to talk to him away from the others." he told himself. It was only afternoon so Remus was awake downstairs.

He opened his door and called "REMUS! can you please come up here to my room!"

"I'll be right up Sirus." Remus called back. Remus came into Sirus' room a few minutes later. "What's up Sirus?" he asked as he walked into his room.

"I need you to talk to Harry away from everyone else when you go to pick him up tomorrow."

"Why?" Sirus showed him the letter, he read through it quickly. " He did something then?"

" I don't know but the whole order doesn't have to know what so let's just keep this between us."

"Ok Sirus."

"Thanks Moony."

"No problem Padfoot." Remus went back downstairs and Sirus told Hedwig that he would give Harry his gift when he sees him then went back to his nap. --------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry woke the next morning he saw Hedwig in her cage with a letter. He looked at it and said "Well it is better then nothing." he would usually look in his mirror and get dressed even if he was in his room all day but the letter got the better of him and he wanted to open it. He went over and untied it from his owl and looked it over. It looked to be about at lest 15 years old. 'What is this?' he asked himself. He opened the letter and read:

_My dearest Harry, Happy 16th birthday, my son. I hope you never read this but if you are then it means that I am dead. I am hoping to tell you this by myself but I might not be able to do so. That is why I am writing this letter to give to professor Dumbledore if needed. You will get this on your 16th birthday. You are maybe wondering what I need to tell you so I'll tell you. I don't know how to put this so I am just going to say it. James is not your father. "What, that can't be right, I look just like him." Harry said then went back to his letter. Yes I know that you look just like him that is because I put a charm on you to look like him for 16 years. The charm comes off on your 16th birthday. I want you to know who your father is if I am not there to put the charm on you again. Your father is a nice man that I really cared about. His name is Severus Snape. Hopefully you had the great pleasure of meeting him. He is really a nice person to get to know. What ever you might hear he is NOT a Death Eater. He is a spy for the light side. I am also going to write a letter for him. You will both know about this at the same time. While I am writing this you are playing on the floor in front of me. I love you Harry and hopefully you will never read this. Get to know Severus, Harry, he is a really great person to know. Lots of love, Lily Potter aka mom P.S. James doesn't know that I cheated on him. I feel guilty about this. Again, Happy Birthday my son_.

Harry reread through the letter again hoping that it didn't say what he thought it said. "Great my father is alive but he hates me." he said out loud. "That's not true, he hates your stepfather and you remind him of James." a voice said in the back of his head.

"True, but I probably look like Snape now" Harry said. Harry walked over to his mirror to get dressed. When he got there and looked at it he saw someone that looked like Severus but had had Lily's eyes and the scar that was Voldemort's fault "My aunt and uncle aren't going to like this at all if they come in here. They are going to think that I did more magic and then I'll be in more trouble with them and with the order. How can I prove that I didn't do magic? they aren't going to believe the letter they are going to think that I wrote it to get out of trouble and to play a sick joke." he thought for a minute "I'll think of something if they come in here."

his uncle paid a little visit to Harry's room later that day. Harry was just lying there looking at the wall when his uncle came in. He took one look at the boy and without saying anything started beating him with anything he could get; which was his belt, a stick and a piece of wood that was in Harry's room. By the time he thought he was done for now Harry was unconscious. His uncle then left the room.

Snape had just finished reading his own letter from Lily. It had answered all of his questions. "That god-damn-spoiled-rotten-brat can't be my son." he thought to himself. But then it was plain as it could be from the last person who would ever lie to him. "Well seeing that I have a son I should at least go and talk to the boy. Dumbledore will make me anyways and I really don't need him on my case to do this." Severus rose to his feet from the chair he was sitting in, disapparated and apparated in front of number four Privet Drive.

There was no car in the driveway. "They probably went out." he thought to himself. He went in to check out the house anyways. "Alohomora." he unlocked the door and walked in. He walked into a hallway with a set of stairs. He walked upstairs to check out Harry's room. When he got to the top, the first thing he noticed was a door with all kinds of locks on it. 'They wouldn't put the boy in there, would they!' he thought to himself. He checked all the other rooms and there was no sign that a wizard lived there. Actually, there was no sign of him anywhere in the house to tell you the truth.

He went to the door with all the locks and unlocked them with his wand. There was a desk, closet, shelves full of broken toys and untouched books, and a bed with something dead laying there not moving or anything. 'This can't be potter' Severus thought. He brightened the room with his wand and saw a skinny, younger version of himself. Harry began to move. He opened his eyes and began to move. He looked scared. He had wide green eyes, and turned even more white then what his body already was.

"Don't come near me. Please no more. I am sorry. Please no more." he said as he started to cry. He had his hands over his head and was curled up into a ball. He kept saying the same thing over and over again. Severus was getting angry but it wasn't at Harry, it was at who ever made his son like this. He may hate the boy but he would never ever lay a hand on him to hurt him. He had enough of that from his father and didn't want his own kid to go through that. As he thought about that, the front door opened and someone started coming up the stairs. Harry was still shaking and pleading Severus not to hit him. Someone came in to the room.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" a large man in a mustache asked.

"I am Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am also Harry James Potter's potion master and father." said Severus.

"You stay away from my family." the man said.

"Who are you and what have you done to my son?" Severus asked.

"I am Vernon Dursley, the boy's uncle." Vernon said nervously. "he got what he deserved, the FREAK" he said.

"How about I give you what you deserve and then hand you over to the dementors to give you a nice kiss for laying a hand on a wizard even though there won't be much left after I am done with you. I trust you know a little bit about the wizard world."

"no why would the dementy-thingy's kiss me? Is that a good thing?" Vernon asked. "Yes, if you think being soulless is a good thing. Then you are worse then dead, you can't think, remember, or have any emotions. But if I have my way you and your family would be given to the Dark Lord aka Lord Voldemort. He would put you and you son through a slow and painful death for the fun of it and have your wife raped by all the Death Eaters a few times then put her through the same death just because your are muggles." Severus said with a smile. He could see Vernon turning whiter then Harry was.

Harry still didn't know what was going on, he though that Vernon was beating him. "I suggest that you leave unless you want the Dark Lord to have some fun because if you do I'll be more then happy to take you to him."

Vernon then turned around and left the room. He went downstairs and told his family not to go up stairs for a while.

Severus smiled at what he did and started going through Harry's things to find something that fit a bit better. All he found were clothes from that whale of a cousin of his. The only thing that fit him the right way were his robes. Severus dressed him in those since his other ones were way to big for him and had blood all over them. He left all of the muggle clothes that weren't his and got everything that was Harry's.

He toke the picture of Hedwig down and used his wand to get everything else. Most of it came from under his bed. Severus put it all in his trunk. He knew he couldn't take everything at once so he went downstairs to pay them another visit. When he walked into the kitchen Vernon was still white asked "wwwwhat dddddo yyyyyyyyou wwwwwant?"

"Just to tell you that I will be back to get the boy, I just can't take everything with me at once and I swear to Merlin if that boy is touched I will go through with my threat and I will know if any muggle went upstairs." with that he left the kitchen to get the trunk and Hedwig out of there.

He apparated to the Snape manor to put the stuff in a room that will be Harry's. He called to a house elf to unpack everything and get the room ready for a young Gryffindor that isn't well and telling him he can use any magic to get it done with in the next 5 minutes. The elf nodded and got to work. Severus was about to apparate back when the alarm he put on the boy's room went off.

"Crap, they just don't know how to listen do they?" he apparated back right into Harry's room and caught Vernon beating the boy and Harry trying to get away. Vernon had a belt in one hand and Harry in the other holding him down. Severus is very quiet at apparating so Vernon didn't hear him. He was quiet for a minute then said "Good to see that you know how to listen. Your wife and child did what they were told so I'm not going to punish them. You on the other hand didn't so I guess the Dark Lord will have fun tonight. Maybe he might have you raped, I don't know what he'll do." vernon jumped at the voice and spun around looking like he did before.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Severus said as he tied the man up with a rope and apparated them both to the Dark Lord, leaving Harry there. When they arrived Severus put his hood up and walked into the ballroom of Riddle manor. Voldemort was already there so Severus bowed to him and crawled up to kiss the hems of his robes saying "My Lord I beg you to not be displeased with me but I have found this muggle trying to get into your manor so I brought him to you to deal with."

"Thank you Severus, my faithful servant, you will not be punished for bothering me. Thank you for keeping an eye on my manor when you are around. As your reward you can decided what we do to him." Voldemort hissed.

"My Lord, are you sure? I mean that is a big reward, not that I am questioning your idea."

"I am sure Severus." the man said.

"Ok, if you are sure I think that we should have anyone you think worthy to rape him and then have him go through the slowest, most painful death you know of. The choice is all on you my lord." Severus bowed.

"I like your idea Severus, I will use that. Do you want to be involved? The choice is up to you; I will not force you or be displeased."

"My lord that is a generous offer but no thank you my lord, you save that for someone else I had my reward that was more then necessary." Severus said as he was down on one knee, head low.

"Very well, thank you for your honesty you are dismissed after you show our 'guest' to his room you know which one I mean."

"Very well my lord, I only exists to serve you." Severus said as he kissed his robes again, stood and took Vernon down to the dungeons. When he was done he went back to his son.

When he got back it was like Harry was still being beaten. He went over and started rubbing small circles on his back or at least tried. As soon as Harry was touched he jumped and went as far back against the wall as he could and got as small as he could. Severus sighed and said ' this is going to be hard to bring him back to his old ways.' he began to say things to Harry to calm him down. "I am not going to hurt you. I am going to get you out." Severus said a few times nice and quiet. when Harry didn't reply Severus put himself back into the teacher mode and used a voice that Harry would be used to " Potter I am not going to hurt you, I am getting you out once you get that through your head and let me touch you and carry you we can leave."

"Professor? wwwwhat are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I am here to take you out of this house if you let me come near you to pick you up." Severus sneered.

"Ok I'll try to let you pick me up sir and don't worry about causing me pain, I am used to it." Harry said. Severus asked Harry if there were anything that he wanted. All Harry said was "the stuff under the loose floorboard." Severus checked there and there was nothing there. "I have already got all that, anything else you are never coming back so make sure that we have everything." Harry looked around and saw that everything was gone but the toys, books and things that didn't belong to him.

"We have everything professor." Harry said.

"Ok I am going to close your wounds and clean the blood off of you. Then we just got to pay a visit to you aunt and cousin downstairs and then we will be gone." Severus told him. Harry nodded and put his arms up like a baby wanting to be picked up. Severus picked him up and felt how light he was. He put Harry over his shoulder like he would a sleeping baby and left the room.

They went downstairs and Severus told petunia "your husband will be killed because he refused to listen to my warning and thought I wouldn't go through with it. If he asked his nephew about my warnings he would have told him I stick to my word as he has found out a few times and your husband just did. I thank you for listening to me, the both of you, and wish you both a nice life. Harry will not be back here ever again." with that he turned and left the room. With a wave of his wand the charm was taken off of the 2nd floor and he left to the Snape manor.

He didn't need the headmaster messing up the healing in order to find out what happened to him. By the time they arrived Harry was unconscious again so Severus took him up to the second floor and put him in the room that he had the house elf get ready. It was across from his own room so he could get to him if needed. He lied him down into Harry's new bed. He put charms on the manor so not even Dumbledore could get in the manor without Severus permission. Then he went down to his potions lab and got some potions needed to help Harry. He went back to the room and gave Harry all the potions he could until he examined him. When he did he found that Harry had a broken rib, right hand, and left arm. He also had a lot of bruises on him. He healed these with magic but left the rest for potions and the time. Then he waited.

end of chapter


	3. meetings and changes

**I would like to thank angel potter for helping me with the spelling for the chapters she has been a real help to me since i cant spell very well. **

**a/n: Dont think i can up date this quick all the time i just had a few chapters on the computer already that were beging me to put up dont worry if i dont update for a while i wont leave the story before telling u that is if i even do. now that said on with the story.**

Chapter three: Meetings and changes

It took five days before Harry finally woke up. When he did he didn't know were he was. He just knew that he wasn't at his aunt's and uncle's house anymore. He looked around the room. It was mush bigger then the one he had at his aunt's house. Just then a greasy haired man walked into the room. 'Oh no, not Snape. Anyone but Snape.' Harry thought.

"About time you woke up Potter." Severus sneered at him. "You have been here for five days."

"Where am I professor?" Harry asked politely which surprised Severus.

"You're at the Snape manor. Why are you acting so polite to me all of the sudden?" "Because you just saved my life so I didn't want to be rude. An old habit you have never seen. I can stop if you want me to."

"No that is ok; it just surprised me, that's all." Severus sat down because he knew that there were a lot more questions.

"How did I get here sir?" Harry asked.

"Ok for one thing you don't have to act like we are in school call me Sev because it makes me feel weird otherwise. You got here by me apparating us here. I went to your house to see if you want to talk about the letter we both got. I hope you got to read yours."

"Yes Sev, I did."

"I've seen no car in the driveway so I went into the house to wait for you to get back. I checked every room for any sign that a wizard was there and I didn't find one. I saw your room with all the locks on it and checked there. You were there; lying on the bed unconscious and then you opened your eyes and went crazy like I was going to hit you. Then your uncle came in and we talked and then I told him not to touch you while I brought your stuff here. He did as you know after I told him what would happen if he did. He didn't take my word to heart so I took him to visit the Dark Lord and he is going to deal with him. After that I brought you here." Severus explained.

" But what if professor Dumbledore comes to take me back there since I am 'much safer there'?" Harry asked.

" For one thing Potter even if you don't like the fact that I am your father, I am the safest person that you can be around. I don't like the fact either but that is the way it is and there is no place safer to be then with your father. For another, no one can get into this house but me, the house elves and maybe later on you. I have made sure of that. The only people that the house will let remove you from here is myself and you. That makes sense to you Potter?" Severus asked.

" Yes it made sense and since we are using first names please call me Harry."

" I have also put a charm on your owl, Hedwig, I think you called her? Muggles can't see her or touch her so she is safe from your aunt and anyone else that might want to hurt her for what happened to your uncle. I can tell you now that he will never see the daylight again. She is out hunting at the moment, I have told her she can leave and return whenever she wants as long as she doesn't make noise or a mess. The charm doesn't hurt her or affect her in any way." Severus said. Harry nodded to all of this. "What is the last day you remember before the episode in your room?"

" I remember the morning of my birthday. I don't know what the time was because I am only fed in the morning and at night, so I don't know if I was awake for any part of the afternoon. Well that is what it was before, I am here now so I hope I am going to be treated a little better then that but not like everyone thinks I am treated like that. I can't stand that way."

" That's good because that is not how it will happen around here. Once I say you can get out of bad breakfast is at 9:00, lunch it at 1:00 and supper at 6:00. I will help you along with that for a week because you didn't have the time when you were fed before but after that you will be fed if you show up to eat with me unless you are sick in anyway. I will be the judge of that. You don't show up before I am done eating then you will wait until the next meal. The only rooms you can go into are the ones that are opened or unlocked. You understand?" Severus informed him.

"It will be your choice if you want to go to the Order meetings but you will have to wait with the rest of the children upstairs. I will also let you stay here as long as I can trust you to follow the rules even if I am not here."

" Yes sir. I will try not to break your trust. I will arrive to meals as soon as I can. Will the library be opened for me?" Harry asked.

" Yes the library will be opened eventually, my spare lab will be too when I can be there to monitor the potions you are making."

" What did you what to talk about when you came to my hell hole?" Harry asked again. " I would have called it something else but you are not aloud to say it. I wanted to know what you want to do about this; we can tell people or we can keep it quiet. We can change your name and come up with a story; we can have a quiet relationship. I know that I won't be able to go back to behaving the same way to you all the time. It is all up to you. You can think about it until we meet with the headmaster."

" I'll think about it and let you know before we meet the headmaster. When can I get out of bed?"

" Tomorrow if nothing happens tonight. I brought these potions and you are to take them, they will get you of bed tomorrow." He handed some potions that he brought in. Harry took them with out much of a fight and took them himself. Severus watched to make sure he did take them. After the last potion he took he fell asleep. Severus checked to make sure he was just sleeping. When he was satisfied he went to write a letter to the headmaster to tell him what had happen. When he was done it was 11:00, time for bed.

When he woke up the next morning it was already 9:00. He got dressed quickly and went to check on Harry. When he got there he was surprised to see that he was awake and was reading a book on wandless magic. "And you were worried that I wouldn't be up in time it must be close to 9:00." Harry said as Severus walked in.

"Yes, well I may need help getting up too. How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"I feel great but I followed orders and stayed in bed until you come."

"Yea, right how did you get the book then?"

"I don't know what you mean can you check me over so I can get out of this room?" "Fine" Severus rolled his eyes and waved his wand

"You are healed I want you outside in 5 minutes for breakfast."

"Yes sir." Harry got up and got his all black robes on since there were no other clothes for him and he didn't feel right wearing his Gryffindor colors in the head of Slytherin's home. Then he went out into the hall. Severus was waiting and led him downstairs to the dinning room.

When they got there Severus went and sat down at his spot at the head of the table. "Sit where ever you want but this is always my spot." Harry nodded and took a set closest to Severus not to seam rude and that way if they talked they wouldn't be yelling across the table. "We are going to get you some muggle clothes today that will fit you, if you are ok with crowded places. I have no idea what you are ready for, only you know if you feel it is ok, tell me."

"I think I may be ok with crowed areas but you won't leave will you? Just incase?"

" I wouldn't leave you Harry even if you were 100 sure that you were ok in crowds." "Ok then, I'll be ok. I need to go to the Diagon Alley to get some wizard and muggle money then. I have none left."

" I need some too so we will go there first. You need muggle clothes more then I do, at least I have some."

"What are we going to do with my robes; they are all I have since we left my clothes at my aunt's."

"Those weren't your clothes, they didn't fit you right and they were hand-me-downs. I am going to loan you a pair of my muggle clothes to wear until we buy you some. " When they were done they went up to Severus' room to pick out a set of muggle clothes for Harry to wear. Severus then made them fit with a wave of his wand. "The spell lasts for a few hours, long enough for us to do the shopping we need for the day."

Then, Severus apparated them to the Alley in front of the wizard bank. When they got down to the vaults they found that they were only a few vaults apart so they got done a lot faster. When they had their money bags full Severus asked if he got his list with him. Harry pulled it out and handed it to him. Severus never read what Harry got in his owls. When he looked he asked "You're taking potions? How did you get in?"

" I got an O on my owl so I am taking it so I can become what I want to."

" Oh, I am just surprised you got in."

" Well a lot of people did well when you weren't there."

"Oh, I am not surprised." they went into the book store to get the books they needed, and then went to fill their potions ingredients. When they were done in the wizard shops Severus sent their things back to the manor and then they went to the Muggle London to get some muggle clothes.

Harry decided to get some boxers instead of underwear, a lot of black shirts with different things on it like "catch me if you can." and "kiss the seeker." he got some black jeans and a new pair of sneakers. When they were done they went to have lunch in the Leaky cauldron.

When they were done they were about to apparate back to the house when Severus asked "You what to learn how to apparate?"

"Sure, how do we do that?"

"You think of the place where you want to go what it looks like or if you don't know then think of who you want to meet up with. I'll go into a shop and you try it." Then Severus apparated away. Harry was nervous at first thinking that he was abandoned but then he calmed himself and thought that he wanted to find Severus. He closed his eyes and thought that. When he opened his eyes he was behind Severus still waiting for him to appear. Harry went up behind him a tapped him on the shoulder. Severus jumped. "How did you do that? I didn't even hear you."

"I don't know I didn't even hear me leave the street."

" that was really good for your first time you want to take your test?" Severus asked.

" You think I'll be ok after all that happened?"

"Yea, I'll be there for you and the person that is doing it will let me be there as long as I don't help you out."

"Ok, let's go. Can you apparate us there they might not like it if I do it before I have taken the test."

"Sure, let's go." Severus put his hands on Harry and a moment later they appeared in front of the Ministry of magic. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry didn't know that Severus had a surprise for him. When they walked into the phone box Severus typed in the numbers to get in. Soon a witch was speaking "Welcome to the Ministry of magic, please state your name and your reason for being here."

" Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts here to take Harry Potter to take his apparition test." Severus said into the phone.

" Thank you, visitors. Take your badges and pin it to your shirt and have a nice day." the recording said. They toke their badges and did what they were told. Soon the box began to move. All too soon they were underground when they reached the bottom; a sign said "All visitors need to check their wands at the information desk. They went to the information desk and when they were done with the process they headed upstairs for the apparition room.

When they got there Harry got a surprise. There, standing there was none other then "SIRUS" Harry yelled and ran up to his godfather who was standing there.

" Hiya, cub you like my surprise don't you? I didn't want to tell you in the letter so I asked Severus here to bring you to get your apparition test when he thought you would be fine. He owled me the other day when you were still out and told me that you were with him. So how about we get this done, shall we?"

"Sure Sirus." Harry said waiting to see what he would have to do.

" I am going to ask Severus to go and wait in the room next door and I want you to apparate to him. Just give him a minute to get there." A minute later Sirus asked "Are you ready?"

" yes, I am ready." Harry answered.

"Ok, whenever you are ready go for it." Harry closed his eyes and pictured Severus. After a minute he opened his eyes and he found himself behind his father yet again. Harry taped him on his shoulder. Severus jumped again.

"Geez Harry I am going to have to watch my back with you now if you are all that quiet." Harry just smiled.

A minute later Sirus came in and asked "Did you apparate or just walked here?"

"I apparated, why?"

"You were so quiet when you left, I didn't even hear you. You were there one minute, I blinked and you were gone."

"Yea, I scared Severus too. I guess I can't close my eyes anymore when I do it or I will never know if I am there."

" I think you have just passed if you can pop back into the next room with no one there." Harry thought about the next room and soon he found himself back there. Sirus and Severus arrived with a 'pop' a minute later.

"Can you guys keep it down, you are so noisy." Harry joked. They both looked at each other and at the same time went over and tickled him with the tickle charm and their hands. They kept tickling him until he surrendered. Then they got off of him.

"Congratulations pup you are now aloud to apparate on your own. I have another surprise for you but you have to wait to see it." Sirus said as Harry got to his feet.

"When did you get your name cleared?" Harry asked.

" At the end of the school year; when I came out of that fight downstairs. They have seen that I was fighting for the light side and then later saw the rat but didn't catch him. So they apologized for everything clearing me of all charges and granted me any three things I wanted. I have already used two of them. This was to give you your apparition test and another thing which you will see soon enough. I don't know what my third thing will be though. It is kind of like having a genie. Now I can be more helpful with the order."

" Congratulations Padfoot. I hope you like your freedom. And don't go looking for the rat and end up having it taken from you." Harry said with a smile.

" don't worry pup I'm not going to do something stupid; if I see him then I will bring him in to the Aurors to take care of but I'm not going to search for him. Anyway I've got to go. I have to get back to the Order soon. I'll see you later and you can come over anytime now." "Thanks Sirus I'll see you later. Bye." with that Harry and Severus left the Ministry with a 'pop' from Severus and nothing from Harry. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Severus, can we talk? There is something bothering me." Harry asked when they got back to the manor.

"Sure, lets go into the living room." they went in to the living room and sat down on the couch.

" Why were you and Sirus acting like really good friends? Last year when you caught me in you memories you guys hated each other in the one you found me in."

" Harry I guess it is time I tell you the truth. I only hope you will try and hear me out. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Ok. Well I should first say that those memories were for you to see. I knew that you were mine. I will get to that in time so please wait till the end. I knew that it would have caught your eye. That memory was fake one that I caught you in. What the truth is that we didn't hate each other. We were all friends: James, Remus, Sirus, Peter and I. we did everything that you have seen the other 4 doing. Played pranks and bullied others. James, Sirus and I were always in detention. When we graduated Lily and I were going out. After we left school we got married and then found out that she was going to have you. I became a Death Eater at 16 because of some problems I was having. My friends had helped me come back to my senses and turn a spy. I couldn't have the dark lord finding out about you and Lily being mine. He would have used you two to keep me in line. So I asked James and Sirus for help. James said that he had an idea but didn't think I would like it. He said that since my and Lily's wedding was not out that he would marry Lily and take you as his own. That letter you got was a lie to keep you from asking until I was ready to tell you. Everything that happened up till today has been an act to keep you safe. James told everyone that you were his and named Sirus your godfather like I was going to do. We never hated each other and I have missed hanging with them so much. Other then that the rat that had to ruin everything and kill them. What happened in your third year wasn't an act, I thought Sirus betrayed them and Remus was willing to help him get away and I was mad that he betrayed your mother and my best friend. Then I used common sense and knew that Sirus and Remus wouldn't do that to their best friends."

Harry was starting to turn red with anger but he kept under control." I am so sorry for the way I acted towards you. I just didn't want you to get hurt or killed. All this was my idea so don't go off on Sirus and Remus." Harry couldn't take it anymore. Before he knew what he was doing he had punched Severus. When he realized what happened he took off to his room before Severus could react.

Half an hour later Severus entered his room to have a talk with him. When he got there he couldn't see Harry anywhere but he could sense that his son was there. He heard crying but couldn't see anyone. "Harry you in here? Come out son you are not in trouble." Severus called out. The cry had stopped and it was like no one was in there besides Severus. "We are going to have to talk about this some time. I know you need time to calm down so I'll give you another half hour. If you are ready before then I'll be in my study. I know that you are under the invisibility cloak so don't think that I won't take it off if I have too." With that Severus turned around and left closing the door to give Harry more time alone. As soon as Severus closed the door, Harry took the cloak off since it would be taken off in a little while anyways. Then he put it in his trunk which they picked up earlier that day. He waited a few minutes to make sure his body was calm now and went to get the lecture that Severus no doubt had in store for him. He knew that he shouldn't have hit his father but he lost control.

He found his father in his study reading. When Severus heard the door open he didn't look up but said "come in Harry. Have a seat." Harry went in and sat on the couch. His father finished his page and put the book away. He went over and sat next to Harry. They sat in quiet for a minute then Harry broke the silence. "Severus I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have hit you but it was too much for me, I think. I am used to having problems fixed by hitting the person but I have never done it up till earlier. I didn't know what I was doing. I now know that it is wrong, I won't do it again, I won't do anything that will upset you." Harry said.

" No Harry, look at me" he said a he grabbed a hold of his son and started hugging him. "I want you to make mistakes, that is how you learn. You won' t know what upsets me until you do it but it won't stop me from caring for and loving you. You will make me angry but that is the only way you will learn. No matter what, I will never leave you; you are my son and still a child. But you ever hit me or anyone else again, other then the Dark Lord, and you will be punished do you understand?" Severus said.

"Yes Severus, I understand. Why haven't you healed it yet?" Harry asked.

"Because even though it was wrong in a way I deserved it. We shouldn't have made your life a lie and if I could go back and change it I would. I am going to let it heal on its own." Severus said. They sat in quiet for a few minutes with Harry wrapped in his fathers arms. Severus broke the silence when he asked "Have you decided what we are going to do when the school year starts? The headmaster is coming over tomorrow."

"Do you think we could try for me to stay Harry? I don't want to leave Gryffindor, it is home to me and I have never had one before now." Harry said.

"Sure, we will let the headmaster know in the morning. Come on, time for supper." They got up and went to the dining room to eat. They talked about how they would spend the time together without the rest of the world finding out. They agreed that Harry would get detentions for little things like it has always been. That way it wouldn't look suspicious that anything has happened between them, so the dark lord won't find out. When they were done eating, they went into the library to work some. Harry still had homework to finish and Severus wanted to start planning his classes.

They worked until 10:00 when Harry was done all his homework. He hand them to Severus to read through before he handed them in. when Severus was satisfied with Harry's work he told him it was time for bed. Harry went to bed but didn't sleep very well. He got maybe a few hours of sleep and couldn't sleep anymore. He felt wide awake so he read for the rest of the night.

When it was 8:00 Severus woke up and got dressed. When he was finished he went to see if Harry was awake. When he opened the door he saw that the room was redecorated and things were changed around. "How did you do this Harry?" Severus asked. Harry didn't look up from his book but replied

"Easy."

"You didn't do wandless magic did you? Please don't tell me that you did." Severus asked seeing the book Harry was reading.

"Ok then I won't." Harry replied.

"HARRY!" Severus yelled. Harry jumped and then went out of it.

He started shaking and saying "Please don't hurt me anymore. Please stop, no more. I didn't do it." Severus shook his head. He had forgotten that Harry couldn't be around loud and angry voices. How could he have forgotten after all that Harry has been through in his life? How could he have forgotten? He started cursing his self. He walked over to Harry to start comforting him. But as soon has he touched Harry, he flew back from a curse Harry shot out. His magic had gotten out of control because he was so upset. He went over and didn't touch him and started trying to get him to calm down and realize that he is at Snape manor. After a few minutes his magic was under control but he was still shaking. Severus couldn't do this by his self. He went over to the fire place, threw in some flew powder and contacted Sirus.

"Sirus I need you help. I forgot Harry couldn' t have loud angry voices and I yelled at him for using wandless magic. I need help calming him down." Just as he said that Sirus stepped through the fireplace and ran over to Harry. Harry knew that it was Sirus holding him so nothing happened. Sirus held him and started saying calming words to him. After a few minutes in his godfather's arms he was calm. Sirus sat him up so Severus and he could see him. Harry leaned into his godfather's arms and looked at Severus. Severus was the first to say something.

"Harry I know I shouldn't have yelled. It is just, you scared me. I thought that you would get expelled. I am sorry I yelled, it just slipped my mind what it could do to you. Thank god Sirus was at headquarters."

"It's ok Dad I should have told you. They cant track it in a magical house like this because it could have been you doing magic. If I used my wand then they would have tracked it. I just finished reading about that and decided to give it a try. Where did all those new marks come from? They weren't there yesterday when I hit you were they?" Harry asked.

Before Severus could say anything Sirus said "You hit him? Why would you do something like that Harry?"

"I lost control because dad told me everything when he got back. He told me that my life has been a lie up till now. I kind of blacked out under the anger and hit him. After I calm down we talked about it and he wasn't mad about this one time because he knew I was angry about it. I had to promise to never to do it again though." Harry explained. Sirus didn't say anything about it after that.

"I got these marks from trying to calm you down before I called Sirus. I made the mistake of touching you and your magic went out of control. I don't blame you Harry; it wasn't your fault that you don't have your magic under control. I didn't know that I couldn't touch you either when you went like that." Severus explained. Harry got up off of his godfather and went over to his father and gave him a hug.

"I am sorry dad I didn't mean to hurt you even though you said it wasn't my fault." Harry said. Severus gave his son back the hug.

"Its alright Harry, I'll be fine. Why don't you tell your godfather what we decided we are going to do at school?" Severus suggested. Harry nodded and went back over to his godfather. He sat back down on his godfathers lap.

"I am going to change my features back to James' and get detention with dad for little things like before so no one can get suspicious about this. And that way Lord Voldemort won't find out from the Junior Death Eaters and I can still spend time with him. I decided to stay Harry because that way Voldemort can't make dad make me get the mark when the time comes for the sixth years to get the mark." Harry told him.

"That is a great idea. Listen, I have to get back to headquarters to do some last minute stuff. I'll see you guys later." Sirus said as he went back to the fire place, threw in flew powder and was gone. They watched the fire place for a minute then went down for breakfast. They ate in silence for the most part. It wasn't until they were almost done that something happened. Harry went trough the pain from his scar and Severus was summoned by the Dark Lord. Severus looked at Harry to see if he was ok.

Harry said "Just go. I'll be fine, he isn't happy. I can handle a few minutes of pain, just go." With that Severus nodded, put up his hood and went to apparate to the Dark Lord. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When he arrived he was in Riddle manor. Everyone was already there so he bowed to 'his lord', kissed his cloak and took his spot in the circle. "Good day my death eaters. It has come to my attention that Harry Potter is no longer at his home in London with the muggles. Dumbledore must have taken him out of his home for some reason. It has ruined my plan to get him out of there. You must find him and bring him to me. I will tell you in a moment who the lucky ones will be. If you do not find him then you will suffer my displeasure. The lucky people that I have chosen to do this job are as followed: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Bellatrix. Do not come back until you have him. Wormtail, have you found out who the person is that is Dumbledore's spy yet?" Voldemort asked. Wormtail stepped forward and bowed.

"Not yet my lord. I am still working on it." Wormtail answered nervously.

"You know how I hate to wait Wormtail 'Crucio' Voldemort said pointing his wand at Wormtail. Wormtail let out a scream.

Back at Snape manor Harry had let out a scream just like Wormtail when he got hit with the curse. He had been watching the whole thing through the connection he has with The Dark Lord. Hope you are enjoying this Harry Voldemort said to him. Harry couldn't say anything back because the curse was still on Wormtail. He took the curse off long enough to dismiss the other Death Eaters and for Wormtail to gain strength so Voldemort wouldn't kill him, just cause a lot of pain.

When Severus got back to the manor he found Harry on the floor screaming. He went over to him careful not to touch him and said "Come on Harry, remember our lessons on how to close your mind to him. Come on son, you can do this." soon Harry was up right and in his fathers arms still shaking. Severus started doing the same thing Sirus did earlier that day to calm him down. Soon Harry's breathing evened out and he awoke in his fathers arms.

"Thanks dad."

"Why are you thanking me, you did everything. I just reminded you and held you like a parent should." Severus said. Harry just smiled and snuggled into his father. They stayed that way during the whole time they talk with Dumbledore. The only time Harry got up was to show him the marks that Severus didn't take off just incase and to change back into the Harry Potter everyone knew. After all that he went back over to his father.

"Why is Harry like that right now?" Dumbledore asked.

"We had a Death Eater meeting and he was put under a lot of pain before I came home. He forgot to shut his mind so I helped him remember and I also cuddled him like I am doing now. I just think he needs to be held since no one ever did before." Severus explained.

"What was said at the meeting?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort found out Harry was moved from his aunt's and now has people looking for him. He is also trying to find out who your spy is." Severus explained.

"Ok. Well I must be off, I have to get back to the school. I shall see you guys August 31st. Good day. With that he left with a 'pop' since Severus put it so Dumbledore can apparate in and out of the house again.

end of chapter


	4. Sirius' Surprise

Thanks to all that reviewed just a quick note to tell my readers that i might not be updating for a while i have a bad case of writers block and my computer is acting up. i have another story that i will be posting. for those that are enjoying this story my other one is about what if harry wanted to keep his apperence it will be called "secert" look out for it if u want to read it. on with the story

Sirius' Surprise

"Harry come on, we are running late!" Severus stood at the bottom of the  
stairs and yelled to the top where Harry was still in his room.  
"I'll be right down dad!" Harry yelled back. It has been two weeks since Harry last had his fight with Severus. Harry has calmed down a lot in that time. Severus has been working on getting him use to loud voices and not freaking out when someone raises their voice. It didn't work. Even if his voice got louder a little bit he would start shaking so they have given up for now until Sirus could be there to help, because some people are not going to  
know about his problem.  
Harry came down a minute after he was called to his father. "What took you so  
long?" Severus asked.  
"I had to wait and put Hedwig in her cage. She just got back from her   
nightly hunt." Harry said.  
"Ok let's go. Dumbledore is waiting for us." they got their stuff and then   
apparated to the gates. When Severus got there Harry was nowhere to be seen.  
'He must already be inside.' Severus thought. He walked up to the castle.  
When he got there Dumbledore was waiting for him in the great hall. All of  
the sudden Harry was beside him. "How did you do that Harry? No one should  
be able to apparate inside of this school." Severus asked surprised. Harry   
just shrugged.  
"I just did what I would do for apparating anywhere else. I pictured myself  
next to Professor Dumbledore and then I was there. I am hungry. Lets go eat  
super." Harry was gone again leaving both Professors confused.  
When Harry got into the great hall he saw that he wasn't the only student   
there. He was happy to see his friends Ron and Hermione. He walked over and  
sat down in front of them. They didn't realize that there was someone else  
there with them. Hermione then looked up and saw Harry. "Harry! How nice  
to see you. I didn't notice that you were there. When did you get here?" she   
asked.  
"I just got here. There is something I want to tell you after the  
Welcoming feast for the teachers." they both nodded and then started eating.  
When they were done they went out to the great hall. Harry didn't know that  
he was being followed.  
"Listen, a lot had happened over the summer and you guys maybe won't  
like what I have to say but you should know." they went over and sat down on  
the stairs. "I learnt to apparate over the summer and Sirus gave me the  
test. I passed with flying colors. I can apparate anywhere I want because  
I am so powerful. I apparated inside the school when I left the place I was  
staying at for the summer." Harry explained.  
"Well, that isn't a bad thing so there must be other things then. That is   
really good mate, congratulations." Ron said.  
"Your right! That's not all. Something else happened. I have found out that my father  
is alive and I have known him for a few years now." Harry started.  
"Who is it Harry? I mean… I know that you can't bring the dead back so who is  
it?" Hermione asked.  
"It is a teacher at the school. We all have him. I know you guys aren't  
going to like this but my father is Professor Snape." Harry finished. Then he  
waited for someone to blow. Hermione stayed calm but Ron was turning  
red.  
"So when will you change into a smaller form of him? You look just like James so when do you change? Are you going to be put into his house too? Leave us behind and make  
Slytherin friends?" Ron said yelling  
"Harry wouldn't do that, Ron! You should know that already. Would you Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"If I was going to do that I would have already. I changed into my other   
appearance on my 16th birthday but I didn't want to leave you guys and  
Gryffindor so I asked Dumbledore to put a spell on me to make me look like James for  
another five years or until we take it off. So Ron, will you grow up?" Harry  
said. Ron just got up and stormed away. Hermione stayed with Harry though.  
"I believe you Harry. I understand that what you are going through is hard. And on  
top of that you have your school responsibilities. I am going to stand behind you this year  
even more then what I have been and helping you any way I can." she said and  
lend over a gave him a hug. "You ever need a break let me know. I'll do what I  
can to help you."  
"Thanks Hermione." He said.  
"No problem. That is what friends are for." she said. 'Even though I wish  
we could be more but it might not happen in the near future. He has enough  
on his plate at the moment.' they got up and decided to walk around the  
school to give Ron time alone in the common room. Before they got up the   
stairs Sirus came out from behind a suit of armor. Harry looked surprised to  
see him there.  
"What are you doing here Sirus?" Harry asked.  
"You mean Professor Black. I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts  
teacher." Sirus said.  
"Oh cool! But do I have to call you 'professor' all the time? Or just in  
class?"  
"Just in class Harry. You are welcome to call me what ever you want outside  
of class. You guys can also come to my chambers anytime." Sirus said. They   
started walking around for a little while. "So when did you find out that  
Severus was your father?" he asked.  
"On my birthday. I got a letter from mom but I didn't find out the truth  
until the other day after my apparition test." Harry said.  
"So what made him remove you from you aunt's house?" Sirus asked.  
"He came to talk to me and when he got there he found me unconscious in my  
room. He took my uncle to Lord Voldemort and came to take me to Snape  
manor." Harry said.  
"Your uncle bet you unconscious?" Sirus asked trying to stay under control.  
"Yes but I am fine now. You can't even tell that he touched me. If I didn't say  
anything then you would have never known." Harry said.  
"Yea, you're right. But you are not fully fine. You freak when someone's voice  
rises just a little bit." Sirus said.  
"Other then that I am perfectly fine. Dad and me are working on that." Harry said  
rolling his eyes. Sirus just laughed.  
"You still look like James when you do that." Sirus said. They just kept  
walking for a little while. "So when are you guys going to talk to Ron? I am  
willing to let you guys live in my rooms for a little while but the school  
rules say that you have to sleep in your common room at lest once a week unless  
your life is in danger." Sirus asked.  
"I just don't see why he doesn't see that if I wanted to go into my father's  
house I would have already but no, I changed back to Harry and stayed with   
Hermione and Ron like I said earlier."  
"Have you told him that?" Sirus asked.  
"Yes he was right there when I said that to them. Then he stormed off."  
Harry said.  
"So we are aloud to stay in your rooms if we have too? I mean Harry has to  
share a room with him and things can get out of control. Harry doesn't want  
to lose his prefect badge. Oh Ron can also be mad because Harry got the  
badge and he didn't again this year." Hermione said.  
"You guys can come anytime you like and I won't change the password with out  
you guys knowing the password." Sirus said.  
"Thanks Sirus. come on we have to go see Professor McGonagall wanted to  
speak to us about perfect duties." Harry said. Sirus decided to go along   
with them since he had nothing better to do.  
When they got there they found her waiting outside of her class room. When  
they got there is motioned them for them to follow her. they went in and   
sat down on the chairs in front of the desk.  
"Since you guys are not coming here on the train I have decided to tell  
you the powers and responsibilities that you as a prefect have. First off   
you have the power to give detentions to any student that breaks any rule.  
You decide who they spend it with other then the headmaster. You may also  
dock points from any house. You can not award points to any house. You must  
walk the halls with the teachers some nights in shifts. You will be told  
when you go. You must follow all rules like students or you could also get  
detention. Any Questions?" McGonagall asked. they shook their heads.   
McGonagall then told them they may leave.  
By that time it was after 9:00. when Sirus noticed the time he asked. "Do  
you want me to go with you to see how everything goes with Ron?"  
"Shore we might need to take your offer tonight well Harry anyways."   
Hermione said.  
"You can come too Hermione, Harry might want some company other then me."  
Sirus said. He knows that Hermione has a crush on his godson and hoped she  
will make her move soon. Hermione just nodded and they walked to Gryffindor  
tower. they hadn't put a password on the houses yet so they just opened for  
anyone wearing the house colors.  
When they entered Ron was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire  
reading. they walked over to him and sat down on the couch that was next to  
the chair he was sitting in. "Hi Ron." Harry said.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Slytherin by now with   
your father." He said.  
"When are you going to realize that I am not moving from Gryffindor? I could  
have moved to Slytherin right away and not have told you guys. that's what   
dad wanted but he left it up to me. He wants me to be happy. I told him I am  
not going to leave my friends. He supports me and we are going to find away  
to spend time together with out no one knowing about us. When you get that  
threw your thick head come find me. I wont be back in here until we get this  
fixed I am sleeping in Sirus' rooms. I'll see you at breakfast even if you   
don't want to. Good night Ron." with that Harry got up and went to get his  
trunk because he didn't know how long this would last. when he got downstairs  
he was greeted by Hermione who went to get her things. when they entered the  
common room Sirus was waiting by the entrance. Ron didn't even look up with  
they said good bye and left him alone in the common room. They walked down to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. there was a portrait across from the classroom. the picture was one of Sirus as a dog.  
"Prongs. That's the password in honor of your step father Harry." Sirus   
said. the portrait slid across and aloud them to enter. "I take it you guys  
will be ok sharing a room since I only have one other room. I trust that you  
guys won't be doing anything anyways." Sirus said with a smile. they just  
rolled their eyes and went off to explore the place. When they found the  
guest room they saw that it had its own bathroom. the room itself was huge.   
Sirus followed them in and with a wave of his wand another bed appeared.  
"You guys set up how ever you want if you need help come and get me ill be  
in my study." they nodded and Sirus left.  
"So how do we want to do this?" Hermione asked.  
"Well I want my bed near the window if that is alright with you. you can  
put your where ever you want." Harry said. Hermione nodded. they used their  
wands and soon the room was set up. they decided to be on both sides of the  
window with a night table between them. The room was Gryffindor colors with   
the ceiling matching what ever mood the other person was in. They added two  
bookshelf's so they could put their light reading books on so the other  
person could read. After they were finished Sirus came in the check on  
them.  
"The room looks great, you guys shore set it up fast." Sirus said.  
"We just did what we wanted to be done in the room and made shore it was ok   
with the other person." Harry told him  
" How did you make the ceiling like that?" Sirus asked looking up.  
"Like what all I see are colors that match Hermione's mood." Harry said.  
"Half in one of your moods and half in the other persons?" Sirus told them.  
"Hermione did that I don't know what she did." Harry said looking at  
Hermione.  
"All I did was say 'ceiling change to...' and said the two names. It wasn't  
hard." Hermione said.  
"That's good to know thanks Hermione." Sirus said. "Come on lets get some   
sleep." after they said good night and Sirus left they got changed with  
Hermione in the bathroom and got into bed.  
"Harry can I ask you something?" Hermione asked. Not able to resist asking  
him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"I was just wondering... I'll understand if you have too much to handle   
right now. But if you would like to be... I mean..."  
"What Hermione its ok."  
"If you would like to be my boyfriend?" the room was quiet for a few  
minutes and Hermione thought she said something. "Harry you ok?"  
"I am fine Hermione just in shock. Of course I'll be your boyfriend. I have  
cared about you since we first met but I didn't know how you felt." Harry  
said. They were both smiling and went to sleep that way. What they didn't  
know was that Sirus had heard them and smiled. 'Finally took them long  
enough' he thought to himself. He then went to bed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Harry woke up early feeling like pranking his  
godfather and got Hermione up to join in. After they got changed they  
quietly went to fill up a bucket of cold water. They put over Sirus door and   
quietly went to read in their room, with the door open so they could hear.  
About 5 minutes later they heard a splash and they started throwing  
laughing fits quietly. "HARRY!" Sirus yelled. It didn't affect Harry when  
Sirus yelled for some reason. He came in all wet. "What was that for? I  
didn't pull a prank on you guys yet."  
"I know you Sirus and thought we would get one ahead of you." Harry said  
laughing on the floor.  
"Yea well let's see what your father has to say about this. "Sirius said  
smiling."Come on." they went down to the great hall and the only person  
there was Severus. They walked up to him. He looked up and smiled.  
"you're sapose to take a shower with your clothes off, Padfoot." Severus   
asked laughing.  
"Ha ha these two thought they would get one over on me and they did. What do  
you have to say about this Severus?"  
"Well it looks like my son and his friend here learnt from the best and  
decided to play one on the masters. We'll get them Sirus don't worry. Why  
were they in your rooms anyway?" Severus said.  
"They are fighting with Ron and I didn't think it was safe for them to stay  
in the common room until this is fixed."  
"What are they fighting about?"  
"About you and Harry's new relationship, and whatever or not Harry is moving  
to Slytherin." Sirus explained. "It was better then going to you and end up  
having someone find out that you don't want to know" Severus nodded.  
"Keep me up to date on this. If I have to Ill knock it into him. You two  
go sit down to eat. Sirus go get changed before Filch finds out that you  
are dripping all over his floor." they left and went their own ways.  
Ron didn't turn up until Harry and Hermione were leaving the great hall. He  
didn't even look at them. The rest of the morning went by and they didn't see him. They decided to spend the morning in the library reading up on new spells. After a little while they went back to Sirus' room careful to watch to make shore they didn't walk into any pranks he might have set up for them.  
When they got back they went into their room and move the beds together so  
they are under the window all the way and laid down in them. Harry wrapped   
his arm around Hermione. Hermione snuggled down into him. They laid like  
that for awhile then fell asleep.  
They woke a few hours later to whispering. Sirus and Severus were in there   
whispering. "What are you guys going here?" Harry asked.  
"We were wondering why you guys missed lunch. We came in here looking for  
you and found you guys sleeping." Severus said.  
"Yea well we were tired and wanted to sleep. We have been going out since  
last night and just wanted to be alone together not doing anything wrong.  
Last time I checked we are aloud to be together alone as long as don't break  
anyone's trust and we haven't." Harry said. "But if it would make you guys  
happy we'll go down to the kitchens and get something to eat. Come on  
Hermione and watch it they might have this place full of pranks."  
They got up and walked over to the door. Harry held out his hand to stop  
Hermione and opened the door and moved off to the side. Just as the door  
opened water fell on to the floor. "Nice try with that one." Harry said and  
kept walking they didn't run into anything else. The castle smelt good. The  
elves were making the food for the feast that night. They to the room where  
the kitchen was and tickled the pear in the fruit bowl. The door opened and  
they walked in.  
Dobby came over as soon as he saw him, "What can Dobby get Harry Potter  
today?" He asked.  
"Just something to eat to keep my father and godfather quiet for both me  
and my girlfriend here." Dobby bowed and went to get some things. When he  
came back he had some sandwiches for them.  
"Dobby hopes this is enough for the sir and misses."  
"It is Dobby thank you." Harry said to them. They then left so Dobby could  
finish helping the other elves with the feast. When they got back to Sirus'  
room, Severus and Sirus were no where to be seen. They were careful where  
they walked so they wouldn't walk into any pranks but there were none set up.  
They went into Sirus' study so they could read some more on DADA, that way  
they would be ready for the next day for shore. after reading a book each on  
DADA and practicing and teaching each other the spells they learnt they went  
back into their room to read their potions books.  
"We would be ready for the tomorrow what ever classes we have." Hermione  
said as they finished reading their potions book. They figured that was  
enough studding for the day and went to walk around the castle. They were   
surprised to see that they didn't run into Ron. Around 3:00 they went down to  
Severus' chambers to see him. When they got to the picture of the founder of  
Slytherin across from their common room, they knocked on the portrait. When  
no one answers they figured they were walking around the school looking for  
them and went back to Sirus' room to get read for the rest of the students  
to arrive. They put on their prefect robes badge and waited till 4:30 talking about their summer. At 4:00 Sirus came in to get ready."Where were you?" Harry asked him.  
"Doing stuff. Why did you need something?" Sirus asked.  
"No we were just wondering what happened to you and dad, that's all." Harry   
said.  
"We went to make shore that you did eat something at lunch then had to do  
other things." Sirus explained. "If you ever do need me just apparate to me  
since you know how to inside of this school so I have heard." Harry just  
nodded he forgot he can apparate in the school. He now had plans for the   
school year. Hermione noticed the smile he had on his face and knew what  
this year is going to be like. Sirus seen it too but they didn't say  
anything.  
After Sirus got into his teachers robes they all walked down to the great  
hall together. When they finally got there they had 10 minutes before the  
rest of the students arrived so they sat down at their tables. They decided  
to try to sit next to Ron since it was the first meal they were in the room  
for at the same time. That wasn't a great choice at all because once Harry  
sat down Ron says "Aren't you sitting at the wrong table Potter?" Harry was  
hurt at that but didn't have time to say anything because Hermione exploited  
"Ron when is that brain of yours going to start working? If you have   
noticed if Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin then he wouldn't be in  
Gryffindor and dating someone like me. Slytherin's hate muggle-born's but  
Harry loves me and his father knows and supports us. So when ever that brain of yours  
turns on let us know. Come on Harry it is crowded here."  
Before they could walk away Ron said. "Listen guys please just for a sec?"   
they nodded and sat down. "You're right Hermione I have been acting stupid. If  
Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin then he wouldn't be here and I am sorry I  
said those things to you, Harry mate. I should be happy that you have a  
living father after all these years you had to go with out. Congratulations  
on finding him, for your and Hermione's relationship and for making prefect.  
Are we still friends?" He asked.  
"Yes of course we are it just about time you came to your senses." Harry   
said. They hugged. When they finished the students began to walk into the  
great hall.  
When everyone was seated Professor McGonagall came into the great hall with  
the sorting hat and stool with the first year's trailing behind her in a line  
of two. When she put the stool down, the chatting in the hall stopped and  
they all looked at the hat on the stool. Then the rip in the hat opened and burst  
into a song ( A/N: I am not good at making songs up for the hat to sing.). When he  
stopped the hall started clapping. When the noise stopped McGonagall  
started reading out the names. Harry noticed that there weren't many first  
years this year. When he pointed it out to Hermione she said "Maybe all the  
parents didn't want their children starting this year because of Voldemort."  
"When I call your name step forward, so I can put the sorting hat on your  
head. Anthony AAron." A brown haired boy step forward. he put the hat on his   
head. The hat didn't say anything at first then yelled  
"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table burst into applause as he went to sit down.  
"Jason AAron." McGonagall called. A boy that looked the same as Anthony  
stepped forward. The hat thought for a minute then yelled  
"Slytherin!" the table at the other end of the hall applauded. The three  
friends exchanged confused looks.  
"Aren't they brothers?" Harry asked.  
"It looks like it. I hope their family is not Death Eaters. If they are,  
we should tell the first years when we show them around that they can come  
to us prefects if they need to talk. But only Gryffindor prefects, Harry."  
Hermione said. The list was almost done by the time they finished talking.   
There were only seven more first years. Two went into Ravenclaw, 4 into  
Slytherin and one into Gryffindor. When McGonagall took the stool away  
Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome to our new hands and welcome  
back to our old ones. I hope everyone had a wonderful summer. I know I did.  
There will be more time for me to talk after the feast. Tuck in." Just then  
the food appeared on the plates in front of them. Everyone began to eat and  
talk.  
"So where did you guys sleep?" Ron asked.  
"Sirus' rooms like we said we were. We get to share a room if we ever want  
to get away from the tower or we have another fight. Sirus trusts us not to  
go much further in his rooms and we won't. We will always know the password   
to get in if we have to." Harry said.  
"Well that's good." Ron said while he was eating. They didn't bring that up   
again while they were eating. They just talked about other things. When  
they were done the plates cleared away leaving them as they were before.  
Dumbledore then rose to his feet again.  
"We just have to go over the rules we have around here for our new comers   
and our old ones need to be reminded too, that the Forbidden forest is just  
that, forbidden. Second there is a list of things that are not allowed in the  
school. They are posted on the back of Filch's office. Curfew is 9:00 for up to 3rd  
year, 10:00 for 3rd-5th year, 12:00 for the rest. That is all for now, good  
night." Dumbledore said. Everyone got up and headed off to their dorms.  
Hermione and Harry called "First year Gryffindor over here. When they had everyone there Hermione said "I am Hermione and this is Harry. We are two of the Gryffindor prefects. I want you guys to know if you have any problems at home come to one of us and we will help you. What ever you say to us will just stay with us unless you are getting abused." the first years  
nodded and then they left the great hall with the prefects.  
When they got to the fat lady Harry told to first years that the password  
is "bravery". When they were done showing the first years their rooms, Harry  
and Hermione went into their rooms. 6th year perfects get separate room in  
the common room. Harry and Hermione share a room since Dumbledore trusted  
them not to do anything that they are not ready for. Since they didn't have  
patrolling duty that night they went to bed.  
End chapter


	5. dark or light?

**A/N: Well, most of the re I got wants it to turn dark so I'll give my readers what they want. If you like Dumbledore stop reading right now. thanx to all my readers and my beta reader. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 5: Not happy**

**Harry woke up at 6:00 when his alarm o'clock went off. He was surprised to see that Hermione was already up. "How long have you been up for, Hun?" he asked her.**

**"Just a few minutes." Hermione answered. "I am going to take a shower I'll be out in a few minutes." she went into their bathroom and started showering. About 5 minutes later she came out in her perfect robes and badge. Harry who was thinking up a way to get detention today in potions looked up. **

**"You look great." Harry said.**

**"Thanks. You looked like you were thinking there. What was it about?" Hermione asked.**

**"How to get a detention with Dad today. I thought that I could, if you want to help, play a prank on him in class today. It could be funny." Harry said.**

**"Yes ok. I'll help, this should be fun."**

**"Yes, it will be. Well, I am going to grab a quick shower. Be out in a minute." **

**When Harry came out 5 minutes later he was dressed just like Hermione. They walked down to the common room to walk the first years down to the great hall. **

**When they got there, all of the first years were waiting for them. They didn't know their way around just yet so they needed someone to show them where to go. "First years, over here! We will be taking you down to the great hall." Harry called. They all lined up and walked down to the great hall with Harry leading and Hermione taking up the rear. **

**Once they arrived in the Great Hall, the first year's separated from the prefects and went to find their own seats. That is, all except one. Anthony AAron was still standing by Harry and Hermione. Harry kneeled in front of him. "Are you ok Anthony?" the boy just looked up with tears in his eyes. Harry took that as a no. "Come on; let's go into an empty class room. Coming Hermione?" **

**"You two go ahead. I'll go get Sev, he might be able to help." she answered.**

**"I thought you guys said what was said would stay between us." Anthony said. **

**"Don't worry! What will be said won't leave the classroom. Sev is my father and we don't want this known and he will help us." Harry informed him. "Bring him to the DA training room! I will keep the door unlocked." He said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and went up to the staff table. "Come on we will go to a quiet place." Harry said grabbing a hold of the young boy's shoulders and led him to the room of requirement. **

**Once they got to the place in the wall where the room was Harry started walking back and forth. "Are we lost?" Anthony asked looking up at the older boy.**

**"No we are where we should be. You walk back and forth in front of this part of the wall thinking what you want and then a door knob will appear... Just like that." Harry explained pointing at the door knob that appeared. **

**"WOW." the boy cried they went in closing the door and leaving it unlocked. Inside there was two couches and some chairs. There was a window looking out to the Quidditch pitch. **

**"Come on, let's take a seat." Harry said taking an armchair close to the fire. Anthony tried to move a chair close to the fire but it wouldn't move. Harry watched the boy for a minute before getting up and taking out his wand. "You want to learn a spell that will help you move things like this? It isn't hard to learn." he asked the boy. The boy nodded taking out his wand. "Do what I do ok?" the boy nodded. Harry swished and flicked his wand. The boy did the same. **

**"Very good. Now do that while saying Wingardium Leviosa. Make the gar nice and long." **

**Anthony nodded and swished and flicked his wand saying the spell. They never noticed the people that entered the room. Anthony was able to put the spell on the chair and move it next to the fire. **

**"Very good Mr. Aaron! You got that spell down very fast." Severus said stepping into the room with Hermione behind him. Anthony blushed. "Great teaching Harry."**

**"Thank you sir." Harry said to him.**

**"Now what is so important that you needed me here?"**

**"Anthony isn't happy about something. We have a feeling what it might be but we are not sure."**

**Severus turned to the first year. "What is bothering you Mr. AAron?"**

**"I don't like being in Gryffindor. None of my family has ever been in Gryffindor, they were all Slytherins like my brother. I don't even know how I got into this house. The hat told me I would like it here. It also told me that I have the mind to be in Slytherin like I wanted but it put me here."**

**"Is that all the hat said?" Hermione asked.**

**"No it said that it never met a student that could be able to fit into two houses."**

**"We will talk about that in a minute. But why don't you like Gryffindor?" "Because I miss my brother. We are so close and now I can't talk to him without getting looks from the houses."**

**"Well I will be resorted with you; if want to be resorted, that is. I was told that I would do well in Slytherin and now I see why." Harry said.**

**"About the hat saying that it never seen a student able to go into two or more houses it was a lie. I am able to fit into three: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I will too be resorted with you guys. I can not be alone in the tower with Ron when my boyfriend is in a different house." Hermione said. **

**"Mr. Aaron, are your parents supporters of the dark lord?"**

**"Yes sir, they are. Why do you ask?"**

**"I was just asking because you said everyone in your family was in Slytherin. Are you planning on taking the mark when you become of age?"**

**"Yes sir, I am."**

**"I am too sir." Harry said.**

**"WHAT!"**

**"Ummm... Hermione, Anthony, can you guys leave us alone, please; we can finish talking later." both students nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. Harry went over and put spells all around the door so they wouldn't be bothered and no one would be hear them. Then he went to sit back down. Severus was still standing, looking like he was about to kill his son.**

**"Ok dad. For one thing you can drop this act around me. I know you are loyal to the dark lord and never had stopped being loyal."**

**"Even if that was true, how did you find out?" Severus asked still standing having his arms folded.**

**"Well... I did some reading this summer and I found this book that was in the library you said I could go into. I didn't know it was your thoughts and I read about Lord Vol..."**

**"DONT SAY HIS NAME!"**

**"Fine! The Dark Lord's plan. That you pretend to pass on his plans to Dumbledork and then see what they are up to in the order. That you have to lead me, as your son, to him while pretending not to."**

**"Well, I see that you study everything that doesn't have to do with school. Very good. Well...?"**

**"Well... what?"**

**"Will you join him?"**

**"Yes! I still haven't changed my mind."**

**"Good! The Dark Lord will be happy to hear that."**

**"I need a note from you so I can go to class without getting detention."**

**"Ok here is your note, I'll see you at lunch and then all afternoon."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You have potions all afternoon. Now, go to your godfathers class before he has my head."**

**"Just one question."**

**"What?"**

**"Is Sirius a Death Eater?"**

**"He is with Voldemort but he doesn't carry the mark like me and the rest of the Death Eaters. Now get to class before I give you detention." Severus said waving his wand and bringing up a note."**

**"Fine." Harry sighed taking the note. He turned and left the room. **

**Severus watched his son leave shaking his head. He was so much like him when it came to going to classes. After his son left he left as well and went down to his office since he didn't have a class for another hour. "Bloody first year Gryffindors" he mumbled to himself and then he stopped dead and remembered he had to go to the Headmaster's office. He turned and walked to his destination. When he reached the entrance he said the password and went up. Once he reached the door someone called "Come in Severus."**

**Severus opened the door while thinking 'damn eye twinkling moron; he is going to offer me a damn lemon drop in 3...2...1...' **

**"Hello Severus. Lemon drop?"**

**"I do not want a damn lemon drop and I never will so stop asking me, I hate them."**

**"I am sorry Severus. What can I help you with?"**

**"Harry, Hermione and Mr. AAron in Gryffindor want to be resorted. They are not happy where they are at."**

**"Why are they not happy?"**

**"Because they don't feel comfortable where they are and want to be moved."**

**"What house would they be happy in?"**

** "My house."**

**"Why your house?"**

**"Harry wants to be closer to me so we can build a relationship, Hermione wants to be with Harry, and Mr. AAron wants to be near his brother." Severus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"Well... we do want our students to be happy. They will be resorted at dinner tonight."**

**"Thank you headmaster." Severus said leaving the office.**

**A/N: short chapter I know but if I kept going it would have been too long. Next chapter will be the resorting and talking to Voldemort.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**Severus walked down to his rooms thinking of contacting the dark lord. when he got to his room he went over to his fire place and threw in some floo powder and said "Dark Lord's floo room" when he appeared in the the fire place he meet lord voldemort.**

**"Ah sssseverusssss what can i do for you?"**

**"My lord, my son has decided to join you. He is more then willing to accept the darkmark. His girlfriend will be aswell."**

**"That isss good newsss to hear ssseverusss. who isss hisss girlfriend?"**

**"A muggle-born by the name of Hermione Granger. Do you know who my son is my lord?"**

**"No iam weitting. i dont want to ruin the sssurprissse."**

**"Iam sorry my lord but i must go get ready for my son's class. when should i bring him and Hermione to be marked?"**

**"On Sssaturday. I will see you then."**

**"Of course my lord. I will see you then. good day." Severus said with a bow. With that he left his rooms and went to his office to make shore everything was ready. **

**when the class walked in he saw that harry and hermione were talking and looking up at him. "5 points from gryfindour and detention Mr Potter and Ms Granger for talking when not asked a question. Stay behind after class." the said people gave him a dirty look just for the act and nodded. If looks could kill severus would have been dead a few times. he started the lesson on a potion on the side-effects of the crucious curse. **

**At the end of class everyone bottled their potions and took them up to the front of class. Harry and Hermione stayed in their seats untill the door closed behind the last person. Severus put earsdropping spells on the door that no one could break except maybe voldemort. he turned back to harry and hermione.**

**"I have spoken to the headmaster..." he told them.**

**"What did he say?" harry asked.**

**"You will be resorted tonight at dinner."**

**"Great."**

**"I also contacted the darklord. he will be meeting with us on saturday so iam giveing you two saturday detention and just tell people that it is all day because thats the sorta person i am." harry and hermione nodded and headed off to lunch and then spending the afternoon doing the homework so they wont have much over the weekend. Ron had Divination that afternoon, since you didnt need it to become an auror so harry dropped it. after a lot of talking with hermione decided to be the same thing. **

**When supper came it was the first time they seen Ron. "What did snape want?"**

**"To tell us when our detention was and some other things."**

**"Oh..."Ron begain to say something eles but Dumbledour rose to his feet.**

**" I have an anoucement to make. i need everyone to quiet down for a minute." Dumbledour said with a twinkle in his eye, harry looked at his father and rolled his eyes. Severus just shoke his head.**

**once the hall was quiet dumbledour contuied "Three of our students are not happy in their current house. Two sixth years and a first year. would harry potter, hermione granger and Anthony Aaron please come up to the front?" harry and hermione stold up and weited for Anthony to join them. **

**When they reached the front the weited for their names to be called like they did the first time. dumbledour was putting the hat on their heads this time. "Aaron, Anthony." Anthony stepped forth and put the hat on. after a minute the hat yelled "Slytherin" anthony jumped off the stool and ran to sit next to his brother. " Granger, Hermione." the hat thought for a minute then said "Slytherin" Hermione took the hat off and weited for harry. "Potter, Harry" when the hat was close to harry's head it yelled out "Slytherin" the slytherin burst out into clapping. Harry and Hermione went and sat down beside Draco. **

**"Listen Draco can we try again? i hate fighting with you and would like to be friends." Harry said. **

**"Truce then Potter, Granger."**

**"It's Harry and Hermione, Draco. Will we be able to talk to you in privite after dinner?"**

**"Fine." Draco said. turning to finish his dinner. **

**Severus walked by and said for the table to hear "You still have detention with me all day saturday, Mr Potter and Ms Granger. Please come by my office so i can dissuss the way slytherin works after dinner."**

**"Yes, sir" they nodded looking down at their food. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once they were done eating they walked down to their new head of house's office. When they knocked on the door they heared someone call "enter" from with in. They entered and stold by the desk weiting to be instrocted to sit down. Severus nodded and they sat. **

**"In my house you are alloud to share a room with your partner if you sware to me that you will not do anything untill you are ready." They nodded at this and werent rushed to do anything just yet anyways, hermione wasnt ready yet and harry could weit forever for her. "no matter how much you hate someone in this house you are to back them up if needed to if they are in a fight with another student from another house. never fight with someone from your house." they nodded again. **

**" When ever you get detention there will be one from the teacher that gave it to you and then one from me for getting caught at what ever you were doing. Do you two understand?" they nodded. "Good, here is your new uniforms and timetable. the password to the common rooms is loyalty. Dont give me that look potter its the only thing that people wont guess we will use." Severus said as harry raised his eye at him. **

**"I will see you two on saturday for your detention." Harry and Hermione nodded and mumbled 'yes sir.' and left. **

**they went to meet Malfoy after they put on their new robes. when they turned the corner they ran into someone they didnt want to talk to just yet. Ron. "Why isnt it the tratiors that dicided that Gryfindour wasnt good enough for them." he said. **

**"We werent conforble in gryfindour when we know that we have a house that we belong into. The headmaster came to us and asked us if we were ok in gryfindour and we told him the truth." Harry just said. **

**"I knew you would have went to your father's house. I dont know why i didnt see it coming before. You wanted your girlfriend with you." Ron said. Just then severus came around the corner.**

**"Is there a problem here, my newest housed students?"**

**"Yes sir there is. Weasle here is stopping us when we want to get settled in our new house. saying that i was joining your house, i just had to get my girlfriend to join too." Harry told his father. **

**"he is harassing us and calling us names like a bloody 6 year old."**

**"Well i cant have my slytherins being treated this way now can I? five points from gryfindour. Mr weasley i think you should be getting out of slytherin halls before they find out what you are doing to their new house mates." Ron gave the potions master a dirty look and left the hallway. Harry and Hermione walked back to the common room to meet Draco and find their room. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next week flew by too fast for harry and hermione. before they knew it it was Saturday morning and they were walking down to breakfest with their new best friend Draco. They sat down and quicky ate their breakfest. when they were done they bid Draco a good day and headed of to their 'detention'.**


	7. meeting the darklord

**AN: sorry it took soo long to update last month i got writers block, it keeps coming back to me and i hate it. then high skool started so i dont get on to type much. ill try to type more, but i dont know when i can update. anyways on with the story.**

**Chapter 7**

**When they reached Severus' office they knocked. There was no sound so they weited. they knew that severus wouldnt be too much longer. **

**They didnt have to weit long because severus came down the hall about 2 minutes after harry knocked. **

**"Are you two ready to go?" Severus asked them. they nodded and walked into the office behind him. **

**"When you meet the darklord, dont be too scared. Expicially you harry. i want you to throw your wand down so he doesnt think it is a joke to just get into the manor. make sure it is away from you. dont say anything until you are spooken to understand?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. "Both of you make sure you bow down to him and dont stand until he says so or motions for you to do so." Harry and Hermione nodded. Severus then turned to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Follow after me 'Dark manor, darklord's study, Serpents tounge.'" harry and hermione soon followed after severus disappered. **

**They arrived in a huge room, that would have put the great hall to shame, the walls were green with black lining. there were rows and rows of shelfs that had books on them in sections. Harry could feel that Hermione was just inching to look around but knew better then to do that. The look that severus sent her made her stay where she was until the darklord gave her permission to look through his books. **

**"Put your hood up harry we dont want a death eater coming in and curseing you from here to next week." Harry nodded and did what was ordered. Five minuteas later the dark lord came in and took his seat. Severus, Hermione and Harry all bowed. **

**"I see we have my potions master here like he said he would be, along with i take it Ms Granger, and someone eles. remove your hood young snape." Harry did as told. The Darklord stood up and took out his wand. Harry stayed bowed but took his wand out and threw it at the darklord's feet. **

**"Master i wish to join you i have come across some information that Dumbledour has kept from me. He is always keeping me in the dark. I dont care what my rank is. I alone will remain loyal to you. I will do anything you ask without question." Harry said without lefting his eyes from the ground. **

**"Rise young Snape. I will tell you now if you will be loyal to me." The darklord forsed his way into Harry's mind and begain to look to see if there was any lie in what he just said. Satisified with what he found he left then young boy's head. "I like what I see young Snape. I see lots of power in you that will be great. I cant have someone bowing down to me that has the same amount of power if not more then myself. You will become my second in comand and heir. I alone will train you, Dumbledour would have never trained you to use all of your power like I will. He is scared that you will turn on him. Now your power over the death eaters will be the same as mine, but what i say goes. You can not over ride me until i hand the role of the darklord to you. If it is alright with severus i would also like to adopt you as a second father. No severus we will not have to be together, we just sign a piece of paper saying i also have father rights over Harry. I know that this is going too fast for you Harry but it will much easier in a long run for the death eaters to respect you. You may call me whatever you wish. Severus gets to decide what he wants to be called first."**

**"I call him Dad. I will call you father then." The Dark Lord just nodded. **

**"I will start training you on weekends, as well as you hermione, during the school year for about 4 hours and 3 hours of studing, and everyday during the holidays for 3 hours then about another 3 hours of studying. You will not tell anyone about it." Harry and Hermione nodded. **

**"Come i want you both marked today so i can start training this weekend." Everyone followed the darklord to the throne room. Harry along side the Darklord, Hermione behind Harry and Severus behind the Darklord. The Darklord stopped and turned around. "Hermione i want you on the other side of Harry and Severus behind. i dont trust these deatheaters and i dont want to see my heir hurt all so soon." The two said people went where they were told to go. Soon they reached the throne room. **

**"Come Severus. i need to call all the death eaters. Harry put up your hood and both you and Hermione go into that room over there."The Darklord said pointing at the other end of hall. "I will open the doors when iam ready to introduce you both to the death eaters." Both teens noded and left through the doors. **

**As soon as the doors closed the Darklord called all the death eaters. soon pops were heared thoughout the room. The potions master took his spot where the inner circle stands in big meetings. soon everyone had arrived and the Darklord begain to speak. **

**"Good afternoon my loyal deatheaters. I have some great news. I have found an heir that will help us win the war and take over after I pass the darklord place to him. He and his girlfriend will be shown with all the respect that you show me, After all he is now my adopted son and future Daughter-in-law. Do I make myself clear?"**

**All through out the hall the deatheaters all said "Yes, Master."**

**"Good now let my introduce you. my heir can you and ur girlfriend please show yourself?" The Darklord asked opening the door at the other end of the hall. In walked two people wearing black clooks with their hoods up. once they reached the platform where the darklord brought up two more thornes. they stood infront of the darklord and pulled their hoods down.**

**"Whats Potty and Mudblood doing here?" Malfoy SR asked. the Darklord was about to curse him but Harry beat him to it. **

**"Crucio." Harry said pointing his wand at the deatheater. "Never call us that again or you will be very sorry. I am the next Darklord and this will be my Darklady. you will show us respect. Do I make myself clear?" He asked lifting the spell.**

**"Yes young Master." the deatheater answered. **

**"Good. Iam sorry father i just had to show him i mean bussiness. Contuine what you were saying." Harry said turning to the Darklord. **

**"Now that we see that my son doesnt show mercy worse then me we can contuine. He has as much power over you as i do but what i say goes. If I say not to do something it will not be carried out. He will be able to walk around these halls without question. He does not have to answer any question you may ask. As you see he is already quicker then me at drawing his wand without training, after training he'll be the fastest person at doing so. That was his first unforgivable he has ever cast and you seen how fast Lucius was on the ground. And like I said he has not been trained right."**

**As the Darklord said that he got up and went over to his heir. "I'm putting the darkmark on his right shoulder-blade so it will be harder for Dumbledork to find. This will hurt like hell for a little while Harry." The darklord mumbled the curse but Harry didnt react. **

**"Thats what makes the deatheaters scream?" Harry asked turning to is father.**

**"Yes. Doesnt it hurt?"**

**"No I donno what their problem is but I have had worse in my life." Harry answered turening back to the death eaters. It was Hermione's turn next. When she got the mark she also didnt feel any pain. **

**After they both had the marks, all three of them sat down on their chairs. Hermione's remind empty because she prefered sitting on Harry's lap. The Darklord just rolled his eyes but didnt reject to it. the rest of the meeting was boring. Harry and hermione only half listened and hoped they didnt miss anything important. When the meeting was over, Harry and Hermione followed the Darklord back to his study with Severus right behind them. **

**"I will give you both a room to share which you would have wanted anyways I'm sure. Do you want to see it now or find it on your own when you explore the manor?" The darklord asked. **

**"I think we will like to find it on our own. that way we remember how to get there by finding shortcuts. It will be fun and later have more fun with everyone."**

**The darklord begain to regret letting them explor on their own, "Your room is green and gold, it has a kingsized bed in it. Your also able to use muggle techonogoloy in the room as well. You have a TV, VCR, DVD player, CD player with surround sound, Computer with internet, and a few other things I wont ruin." Harry and Hermione nodded and left to find their room. They ran into some death eaters but they all just moved around Harry and Hermione. They finally found their room at the other end of the manor a few hours later. they then started to explore some. **

**-end of chapter-**

**AN2: iam goin to be putting up another story i have started. its another dark harry story but not a harry is anyone eles' son but james. keep a look out for it. iam hopeing to get it typed with in a few days. i need a beta reader that is interested in being my 2nd one i cant get ahold of me other. email me**


	8. sirius picks a side

Chapter 8:

They finally came to their room 2 hours later and they love it. They had a huge bed and many rooms that were just theirs. Inside their walk-in closets were full wardrobes for both of them. Harry quicky changed out of his hand-me downs and put on new clothes. He put on a green muscle shirt that fit him nicely and black jeans that hung loosly around his waist. He burned his old hand me downs and decided to talk to Voldemort about taking some clothes back to hogwarts and burning the old ones at the school. They then went around the manor to find sceret passages and short-cuts. Once they found a few they went to find Severus and Voldemort, they found both men in Voldemort's living room.

"I see you have changed." Severus noted as his son entered the room.

"Yeah Dad, I did. I didnt want to feel like an under weight person anymore." Harry paused. "Father I was wondering if I could take some clothes back with me to Hogwarts and burn Dudley's hand-me downs?" Harry turned to Voldemort, who answered instead.

"That was the whole point in giving them to you. For you to wear. If your going to be my heir you are going to act like it, my heir will not wear hand-me downs. He gets the best money can buy or what ever clothen he wants. If you didnt burn those awful clothen then I would have found a way to do so. Pick out what ever outfits you like and take them with you. You too Hermione. Take whatever you want from your room. I can always get more for you if needed." The Dark Lord said to Harry. Harry nodded and Hermione and Harry then left to pick out some new clothes.

An hour later when they didn't come back Voldemort and Severus went to cheak on them. When they reached their room, they weren't anywhere to be seen. So Severus and the Dark Lord started searching the hallway when Harry and Hermione jumped out at them from behind one of the many statues in the manor, screaming "BOO!" as they jumped on them.

"You are lucky my Death Eaters aren't around or you would be in so much trouble for acting like children." The Dark Lord told them giving them a reproachful look.

"We were just trying out a secert passage we found. We made sure there wouldn't be any Death Eaters around because we know you have to hold up your repution around here" Hermione told them.

"Good now, do you two have everything you may need? You three have to head back before Dumbledork finds out that you are missing." Voldemort continued. Harry and Hermione nodded. "Good now I'll let you both know when the next Death Eater meeting is before I call. I'll see you then and I'll make sure the Death Eaters know to tell their children to be nice to you both since you are now my son, and my furture daughter-in-law." Harry and Hermione nodded and quickly apparated away with their bags, Severus not too far behind them.

-----------------------------------

Once they were all within the castle, Severus went to his office and Harry and Hermione went to their room. They wanted to unpack all of their clothes that they got and Harry wanted the chance to burn the old ones. They then put on their new school robes and went to wonder around the school. They ran into Ron on their walk.

"Why isn't it the newest snakes? How do you like your new home?" he asked them.

"We love it we feel right at home now." Harry told him

"When are you going to see you-know-who?" he asked.

"No I dont know who, Ron, who do you mean?" Hermione asked in a sarcastic tone.

"He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Oh do you mean The Dark Lord? Oh we just had tea with him and we talked, I got marked and everything." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Ron then pulled out his wand but before he could do anything he was disarmed.

"Dont even think about it Weasel." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want farret boy? Havent you ever seen three friends talking before?" Ron asked.

"Yes I have and you three aren't 'talking', you were about to curse two members of my house and I will not put up with it now, here is your wand. Go away! Harry, Hermione and I need to talk about somethings,and they aren't of any concern of you." Draco threw back the wand to Ron and Ron walked away mumbling about "traitors" and "Farrets" and "turned black." They went into an empty classroom and sat down at two desks, Hermione sat down in her normal spot, Harry's lap. "I want to know what your veiws on the war is." Draco said throwing up eavesdroping spells.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Harry asked taking off his shirt to show him the mark on his sholderblade.

"When did you get that Harry?" Draco asked.

"We both just got it a few hours ago. I am the Dark Prince and this is my Dark Lady. I have as much power over all Death Eaters as Voldemort but his word overpowers mine. And you wanna know a secert?" Harry asked.

"Sure, what is it Harry?" draco asked.

"I'm legally his son now aswell. He is my second father. He legally adopted me after I said I would join him. Him and dad don't have to be dating, which made Dad happy to know. We have to go talk to Sirus, Hermione we haven't really talked to him since school started. Draco, can we finish talking about this later?" Harry asked Draco.

"Sure thing Harry, I'll come by your guys room later tonight." With that they got up and left the room. Draco headed towards the common room while Harry and Hermione headed towards Sirius' office.

Once they got there they knocked, a few seconds later they heared an "Enter" come from within the room.

"Harry, Hermione havent really talked to you both for awhile! Have a seat." Sirius said from behind his desk.

"Sorry Sirius. We got kindda busy once school started. We wanted to ask you something though." Harry said nervously.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as Hermione put up silenceing spells.

"We want to know if you stand behind us no matter which side of the war we are fighting on?" Hermione told him.

"Of course I will. Have you decided which side you are on?" Sirius asked.

To answer his godfather's question Harry pulled off his shirt for the third time that day and turned around.

"Yes we have. I am now the Dark Prince and this is the future Dark Lady in this war. We want you to take the mark Sirius. Join us, we all know that Dumbledore has been lieing to us all. Father will not lie to any of us." Harry said.

"Father?" sirius asked confused.

"The Dark Lord adopted me. It's a long story. He told me that you have been a surporter the whole time but will not take the mark and become a death eater. Why is that Sirius?"

Sirus got up and went to face the window. "At first I was on the lightside with James and Remus. After I went to Askaban I got to listening to the other Death Eaters that were in there. Seeing what the darkside was all about. I got interested just like the rest of the Black family. I was still different from them I had light friends and a godson I couldnt turn my back on. When Dumbledore sent me to Remus, I arrived there late. I went to speak with Voldemort, I told him my problem and he listened. He wasnt the bad guy that everyone thinks he is he just has a short temper. After I told him my problem he said that I could believe in what the darkside was doing and not take the mark until I was ready. He listened to me and helped me understand everything. Everything went down hill after I got to Remus', Dumbledore found out that I was late and where I had went. He never let me out of his sight and when he wasn't there he had another order member there. He didn't even check to see if I had the mark. He wouldnt listen that I will back you, Harry, up when you need me. I really care about you Harry and I would not be on the other side of the battle field from you. I would be right beside you fighting along side you. Voldemort understood that. Now that you have took the mark so will I." Sirus said turning to look at his godson.

Harry got up and went right into his arms. "Thank you Sirius. And you will not be a common Deatheater. You will be my Righthand man and I will talk to father about it. When we are called or go to the manor next we will come get you." Just as he said that his mark begain to burn. Harry looked over at hermione, hers was burning too. "Come on, he is calling both of us." With that Sirius and Hermione grabbed onto Harry and they apparated out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed in Voldemort's study on their feet. "Harry, you really have to learn to close you mind." came Voldemort's voice.

"Sorry father, Dad really didnt teach me the right way last year."

"Or was it you wouldnt listen?" came Severus' voice from behind them. Harry turned around to face his Dad. "What's Sirius doing here?" he asked.

"I brought him. I am guessing from this conversation he is the reason you called us? You really should stay out of my head father you might not like to see things me and Hermione might do someday."

"How about this, I'll stay out of your head when you think to me, 'Leave please.' I do have to make sure my heir is ok and that he is behaving." Voldemort said. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That is a bit rich coming from the guy that doesnt."

"You have to behave while you are in school or Dumbledore will find out. I am also here so if he trys to get into your head I can close it for you until I train you. You can do as you wish with me out of your head when you are in this manor, or in the common room, at least until next summer when you should have mastered closeing your mind." Harry nodded.

"So you want to take the mark now Sirius?" The DarkLord asked.

"Yes, I did tell you the only reason why I wouldnt take it was because of Harry. Since Harry joined so will I."

"Very well, come up beside me." As Sirius went up to the Dark Lord, Harry begain to talk to him.

"Father, he is going to be my right hand man. I will not have my godfather anywhere but beside me."

"Very well." with that the Dark Lord put the mark on Sirius' shoulder blade like Hermione and Harry's. Sirius didn't even flinch. "I'll see you and Hermione Friday night. Try to get more students to join the darkside. I refuse to recuit members that dont want to be in my service, they turn out to be spys." Voldemort told Harry. Harry nodded and with that they all left back to the castle for a good night's sleep.

B/N : Yes... I BETA this one now too! (icklecassikins)

A/N: I need some ideas for what happens next send me some ideas if you got any. as you can see icklecassikins is my new beta because I dont know what happened to my old one. so yea send me some ideas and maybe the plotbunny will return.


End file.
